lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Teletubbies Pitch Pilot
Chances are, when you were younger, you always were in love with the four Teletubbies. You know, the four colorful baby like aliens who lived in a farm. Yes, and I was too, I had a lot of VHS tapes of the show and I even had a Tinky Winky plush. But, I decided to get rid of them after one crucial night. It was the first day of the summer vacation, and I was excited to be able to get some days off work, since the hours for me were ridiculous! I decided to have a day of revisiting nostalgia, including Sesame Street, Blue's Clues and I got out some old Wiggles VHS tapes. Then, I had the urge to get an old Teletubbies tape from the attic. So I went up into the attic and found my old Tinky Winky plush and my Teletubbies collection. Whilst scrolling for one, I noticed one that I found very strange. It was labelled "Teletubbies Promotion Pilot" and it had a date of September 1995, on the cover was a picture of the Teletubbies looking rather sad as if something had happened. I was very confused because the Teletubbies would rarely get upset. But I guess it was just a mistake as a lot of VHS tapes I saw had a lot of mistakes. I took the VHS and my plush and carried them downstairs, I put aside all the Wiggles tapes I had and all the other ones and put in the Teletubbies VHS. Then, like the idiot I was, I hit the play option on the VCR. No Promos came up on the tape and the show just started, it kinda made me jump as it was so unexpected. The funny thing was, even though it was just a test pilot, the characters looked the same, just a little darker and a little sadder. The Baby Sun from every episode appeared too, but it was crying. I was getting a little confused about this, but not as confused when the Teletubbies popped up from their dome. There was only three, Tinky Winky, Laa Laa and Dipsy, and they all looked as if they were gonna have a nervous breakdown. "Po Gone!" said Tinky Winky in a faint voice. I was a little scared, did "Po Gone" mean Po died? I couldn't translate baby talk so I was just left pondering. "Knife! Knife!" replied Laa Laa, Knife Knife? Did that mean... Po got stabbed? No! No way! It might've happened on any other show, but this was "Teletubbies" for crying out loud. Curiously I continued watching. The scene cut to inside the Tubby Dome, where the friends live. It did a slow pan across the dome, with Noo Noo, the vacuum cleaner, shattered into pieces! I almost threw up! Then.... It cut to the dinner table, where the Teletubbies would usually have their toast or custard. On top of the table, was Po's bloody head! It looked as though the actress took the head off and left it on the table, and sprayed it with blood. Next to the head was a knife, probably the knife Laa Laa was talking about. It stayed on the bloody mess for several minutes as the faint noise of the other Teletubbies crying was heard in the background, then accompanied by children's sobbing and screaming, they soon began to get louder and louder. I grabbed my Tinky Winky plush and cuddled it for protection as if I was 4 years old again. The last image was shown as the screams from the children were continuing, the image was a zombie Po, with no mouth or eyes. She had the same "Knife Knife" in her hand and pointed it at the screen, after a minute or so of looking at the still image, she then swung the knife very fast, so fast I yelled out loud. Then the VHS came out of the VCR. My daughter came downstairs just as the VHS ended because she heard my yell. I told her everything was fine and that dinner would be ready later. She then ran back upstairs to wait for her and her brother's Mac and Cheese. When she went away, I took the VHS tape, and started banging it against the wall, when I was done, I stomped on it a few times and threw it into the trash. Now all the evidence of it's existence has been erased. The rest of the day went fine, I had my Mac and Cheese just like my kids, had a shower and then went to bed after i tucked the kids up. I couldn't sleep that night, all I was thinking about was Po and her head on the table. Trust me, if any of you know anything about this episode and how it was made.... Keep it a secret if you can.... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE